oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
RuneScape:Deletion policy
Adhere to the deletion policy. Most deletions fall under RuneScape:Criteria for speedy deletion. Cases where a page can be deleted *It meets the speedy deletion criteria. *It is for maintenance purposes, such as merging or redirecting. *If it's a subpage of the requester's user page, for example you could have a page at User: /TestPage speedy deleted. *If consensus has been reached to delete the page at RuneScape:Requests for deletion. *If a version of the page has content that can be hazardous to its users or Wikia. This includes but is not limited to: Links to unverified applications, malware, material that is illegal under United States, English, or international law, and the unauthorised disclosure of personal details. Oversight should be requested for the offending edit instead of deleting the page outright, if possible. *Duplicate files of the same item or location should be deleted, with preference going to the first image, or the oldest version of the image first. Multiple versions of essentially the same item or location can be merged together instead of being deleted as well. Users should be encouraged to upload files using existing naming conventions where possible. *If a user has been indefinitely blocked, the user and talk pages should be deleted. Except in cases where talk pages contain valid discussion or points that are required to understand the block, per this discussion. Cases where a page shouldn't be deleted *Legal threats were made by a third party. The infringing page content should instead be removed, and at the third party's request, the edit overseen. *Deleting would stir up a small controversy among editors, even if (a) criterion/criteria for deletion had been met. *Historical images of Old School RuneScape should be preserved, even if the content is otherwise not currently being used in any articles on the wiki at the moment. This includes but is not limited to images whose file format has changed (changing from GIF to PNG format, for example), and images marked with the tag. Where possible, historical images should be merged into the file history using the file merge administration tools, or otherwise explicitly noted on the current version of the image as having a historical version. Deleting page revisions Some administrators have the ability to selectively delete revisions and edit summaries from article and file histories. This should be used only in the following circumstances: * The revision contains extremely offensive material. This includes graphic text descriptions or very large amounts of offensive language. Users are reminded to use common sense when deleting offensive revisions. * The revision contains hazardous or offensive links. This includes links to inappropriate images or sites, as well as links to potential phishing sites or sites that advocate breaking the Rules of RuneScape. * The revision contains personal information or personal attacks. This includes addresses, phone numbers, names, passwords, or other personal information. Severe instances should be so that further action can be taken. * The revision contains changes that can be hazardous to those viewing it. This includes revisions with changes that may cause lag or browser instability. * Certain copyright violations. This includes blatant copyright violations, DMCA take-down requests, or other formal requests filed by Jagex or other companies. Page revisions can also be deleted for other reasons when deemed appropriate by community consensus. If you feel that a page has a revision that needs to be deleted, please leave a message linking to the revision on RuneScape:Administrator requests. See also *Template:Rfd, the template to nominate for deletion where a consensus from the wiki's community is appropriate. *Template:D, the template to nominate for speedy deletion. Deletion policy